


hunger

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Movie, mild implied cannibalism, remember that when it's movieverse it's not au if she's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe tonight he'll finally be full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunger

* * *

Liquid copper coated her lips. Whiskey lingered on the hot steam of his breath. Mouths and vices mingled.

He tasted of frailty and all the things she had shed with her skin the first full moon after his bite.

She was the flavor of all things wild and the life that had been stripped from him the last time his teeth had pierced flesh.

Needle points danced along his skin. The claws her fingernails had become left jagged rips through the flimsy material of his shirt.

Blood rushed to his head. Shame flushed his skin as she exposed him bit by bit, shredded garments easily coming off.

At first he had gained weight. Always hungry, always thirsty, never satisfied, never filled; he would eat until he was sick, then he would eat again. When he couldn't sit comfortably in his clothes he'd been disgusted, guilty. When he was tired of getting sick, of not being able to taste half of what he ate, he had simply given up.

Now he ate only when his wife bothered to force-feed him. He'd gone down to skin and bones; his clothes were looser than before, but his body felt worse.

Amber irises that promised endless forests to run through stared at how gaunt he had since become. Their sweet promises became merciless threats.

He didn't feel scared. He didn't _feel_.

They weren't for him anyway.

She lifted her wild eyes and let him taste the blood in her mouth yet again. She was an oasis in the desert his existence had become.

Was this how she had felt years before? Had he been this much of a blessing to her?

Her hands cradled something wet and warm between their bodies. Her fur was ruddy as it slowly dried, caked to her skin.

The silver light of the full moon was blinding to his fragile eyes.

His body ached from the lack of shifting pain.

And she stood there, hot as a fever and wild as the wind, a feral creature that recognized him through the haze of bloodlust and bitter memories. Resentment didn't twist her features. Only the she-wolf's natural instincts forced her to look at him as if he were prey. Yet she resisted.

Did he dare beg her to give in? Did he dare beg her forgiveness?

The moment was such a delicate one, and he didn't want to lose it. Sanity was gone. Thoughts of his wife, his child, his life - gone, all gone. They had fled from the sight of _her_ , fled in fear.

Her hands lifted. His eyes lowered. Offering of love and gift of revenge were one within her human-like paws.

Two hearts.

Somehow, he recognized the scents.

He didn't feel remorse.

He did feel...


End file.
